We are requesting funds in partial support of the 1st Gordon Research Conference on Lung Development, Injury and Repair, which will be held Aug, 14-19, 2011, in Newport, Rhode Island. Because injury and repair often utilize similar pathways, understanding the common biological principles will facilitate developing innovative treatments for lung disease. The new Gordon Conference will emphasize mechanisms in lung development, injury and repair and focus on new advances in these fields such as microRNA, systems biology, and bioengineering. The principal objectives of this new Gordon Research Conference are 1. to provide an international forum for the interaction among the premier and young scientists working in the broad fields of lung development, injury and repair, 2. to provide a forum for career networking and career advancement for students, postdoctoral trainees, and junior faculty and facilitate their interaction with established investigators, and 3. to encourage creative and multidisciplinary approaches that will ultimately facilitate development of innovative and effective therapies in lung injury and repair. We have planned nine sessions which include (1) Evolutionary view of the lung (2) Building Blocks of the Lung, (3) Balancing Act: Repair gone awry, (4) Destroying the Lung (5) Scarred for life? Fibrosis and matrix remodeling, (6) Seeing is believing: Imaging the lung, (7) The Road to Recover: Pathways in Repair (8) Intervention: rebuilding the lung and (9) Intervention: fixing the lung. Besides the presentations of the invited speakers, shorter presentations will be given by young, new investigators based on submitted abstracts. The meeting will also include four poster sessions: Development, Injury, Repair, and Interventions to further enhance informal interactions and sharing of ideas. By bringing a diverse and outstanding group of young and established scientist's investigators together to present the most up-to-date advances in these related fields, we hope to encourage creative and multidisciplinary approaches that will ultimately facilitate development of innovative and effective therapies.